


His new bestfriend...

by sterekhales



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Obsession, Rape (mentioned), Reddie, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, Some Fluff, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekhales/pseuds/sterekhales
Summary: Eddie makes a new bestfriend..but Richie thinks somethings wrong with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story based off my actual life.While I haven’t been raped someone has attempted to,and to this day I’m still getting sexually harassed,but I will try to put trigger warnings before each chapter that has something in it that might trigger someone.

Every single day was the same for Eddie.He woke up into the morning listening to his mother complain about the same things over and over,he then went to school and did the same routine,then after school went to hang out with his friends.He just wanted something interesting to happen in his life..but what happened was not what he wished for.

Eddie got up on a Monday morning and went to school,his mother still complains about stupid stuff as she did every morning,but Eddie didn’t mind it,he was used to it by now.  
Once Eddie got to school he went straight to his locker as he always did keeping all his thoughts to himself and avoiding eye contact in the hallway.

“Eddie Spaghetti!My man!” Richie yelled out behind Eddie while giving him a hug from behind!

“What do you want Trashmouth?” Eddie said trying to act annoyed while secretly blushing,facing away from Richie.

“Oh how you wound me Eds!”Richie said placing a hand on chest,trying to act hurt.”But I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me and Bev after school” he said with a grin on his face.

“Sorry Rich,can’t.My mom told me that she met a mom with a boy only a few years older than me and she wants me to get to know him.” Eddie said making a slight pouty face.

“Your moms setting you up on a play date and you’re 18?Makes sense.” Richie said trying to hold his laughter back.

“Whatever Richie.” Eddie said slightly grinning and walking to history,leaving Richie standing at Eddies locker all alone.


	2. For the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie goes to meet his “play date” as Richie would call it and things get “interesting”?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a slight trigger warning in here so if you’re sensitive so sexual harassment or sexual harassment please don’t read

Once Eddie got home,his mom was already there waiting for him with a grin on her face.

“Eddie,Josh is inside,he can’t wait to meet you!Plus he’s cure so maybe you have a chance with him,and so you won’t have to hang out with those delinquents anymore” she said smiling but also slightly glaring at Eddie.  
While Eddies mom was never homophobic,she didn’t like any of Eddies friend,mostly Richie and Beverly,and thought they were all bad influences,but that didn’t matter to Eddie because he loved his friends.  
When Eddie walked inside,he knew his mom fucked up.He looked in his mid twenties,while Eddie was only 18 at the time.So Eddie decided to ask him how old he was first,before making any accusations.

“How old are you?” Eddie asked with uncertainty.

“Twenty-three years old” Josh said with a grin on his face. “And how old might you be”.

“I-I’m eigh-gh-teen” Eddie finally stammered out knowing that his mom definetly messed up.

“Well,you’re a sight for sore eyes Eddie” Josh said with a smirk on his face.  
Eddie tensed up,his mom definetly fucked up bad,he could already tell this man liked him and he definetly did not like him back.  
“Uh-Uh Th-anks” Eddie said worriedly.  
“No problem gorgeous” Josh said,sending shivers down Eddies spine.  
It wasn’t like Josh wasn’t good looking,he sort of was.He had dark brown curly hair,blue eyes,and a nice jawline,but Eddie just wasn’t attracted to him.  
The rest of Josh’s stay there Eddie didn’t think anything about what Josh said earlier.Maybe he was just trying to be nice,yeah that makes sense Eddie thought to himself.  
Right before Josh was about to leave he gave Eddie a tight hug being way too close for comfort for Eddie.The only people allowed to hug him like that are Richie and possibly Bev,besides that no one can even get close to him,but again Eddie didn’t think much of it and went upstairs and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie talks to Richie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m now just setting a trigger warning for every chapter so if you do get triggered please click out of this story.

The next day,Eddie woke up following the same routine he did everyday,except something felt..off.Eddie didn’t know what it was,but Eddie definetly felt weird and diffrent,but he brushed the feeling off and continued getting ready for school.  
When Eddie got to school,the school day dragged on and on eventually until lunch where he actually got to talk to his friends.  
“Hey Eds!” Richie screamed in the cafeteria calling him over to their usual table.  
Eddie sat down in his usual spot,between Richie and Beverly,while Bill,Ben,and Mike all sat on the other side of the table.The conversation was normal at first until Richie brought up his new “bestfriend” as Richie called him.  
And Eddie froze...  
“Earth to Eddie!” Richie said waving a hand in front of his face,”what happened on your little play date with your new friend” Richie said while giggling and Beverly snickered,while Bill,Ben,and Mike just looked on unamused.  
“Um,nothing much”Eddie said trying to change the subject.”Can we please just stop talking about it now” Eddie said feeling very uncomfortable.  
Nothing really bad did happen yesterday afternoon,but it still made Eddie feel uncomfortable in ways he would never understand.  
“Fine Eds whatever you say”Richie said throwing his hands up in the air sarcastically,but when Richie looked over at Bev,Bill,Ben,and Mike,he saw the worry in their eyes and knew he had to investigate more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddies life changes in the slightest...

 

* * *

Eddie could tell something was up when Richie dropped him off from school,as he always did,and he saw Joshs car parked out in the driveway. “Hey Eds whose that?” Richie asked confused as well,even if it was for different reasons. “It’s Joshs car.” Eddie said looking confused.”Thing is he’s not even supposed to be here today.” Eddie said slightly gulping,not knowing whether or not to tell Richie what happened with Josh the other day.But he doesn’t and he walks into his house,and Richie drives off.

* * *

 

“Ma?” Eddie says as he walks into the house,making sure to be as quiet as possible. “Yes Eddie bear,come in,Josh wanted to hang out today and of course I couldn’t say no!” Mrs.K said from the living room. Eddie walked into the living room and no other then Josh and his mum sitting there on the couch acting like old friends that have just been reunited. “Eddie,hey!” Josh said a shit eating grin on his face as he approached Eddie to give him a hug. “Hey,Josh.” Eddie said as enthusiastically as he could with a fake smile plastered on his face. “Why don’t you two go up stairs and I’ll make some dinner” Mrs.K says smiling. “Well,of course Mrs.K” Josh says still smiling at Eddie. Eddie gulped,he know what happened yesterday wasn’t much,but he didn’t want to have to be with Josh alone,what if Josh tried doing something,Eddie knew he couldn’t defend himself even if he tried. Eddie slowly walked up the stairs.Josh trailing slowly behind him tracing every single inch of his body. “Well,here’s my room!” Eddie said,giving fake jazz hands as Josh laughed. They both entered the room,and without Eddie noticing Josh locked it behind him...

* * *

 

Eddie and Josh sat on Eddies bed,playing video games and watching TV,until Josh said something that almost Eddie have a full on panic attack. “I really like you Eds””And I think we could work out,your mom clearly approves of me” Josh said with a devilish smirk on his face trailing his fingers up Eddies legs,making Eddie shiver.

_No one calls me Eds except for Richie_

Eddie thought still trembling at Josh’s prolonged contact on his leg. “Um-uh,I’m not really interested” Eddie spat out,and as soon as he said that he knew he made a mistake,because Josh just got closer. “Oh Eddie, you shouldn’t of said that” Josh said with a smirk on his face,as he pinned him against the bed and started going at his neck. Eddie wanted to cry,but also didn’t want to sound like a baby. As soon as Josh was about to unbutton Eddies shirt his mom called out Eddies name. “Eddie dear,it’s time for dinner tell Josh he has to go home now” Mrs.K screamed up into the boys bedroom,and Josh suddendly hopped off Eddie and walked out the door. “This isn’t over Eds.” Josh said with a devilish smirk on his face. And just like that Eddie cried.

* * *

 

Eddie woke up next morning still crying.He cried all night.He knows that he was lucky that Josh didn’t actually do any damage and that his mom called his name just at the right time but Eddie knew that Josh would be back to finally get what he wanted..and what he wanted was Eddie... Eddie walked into school..with his head down.Hes never felt so defeated before,but after last night he didn’t know what to do.He couldn’t tell his mum because he knew that she would never believe him.He knew he couldn’t tell his friends because they would probably blabber everywhere like they always do.He didn’t know what to do,and he felt different. When Eddie got to lunch,Richie could tell something was different.Eddie had his head down on the lunch table and didn’t eat any of his food.When Richie cracked a joke,Eddie just stared into a blank wall filled with nothingness.But then Richie noticed something on Eddies Neck.Concealer.Did Eddie—No he couldn’t of-Eddie was too innocent.But another thought popped into Richies mind that made him want to throw up.What if someone—Richie couldn’t finish the sentence and went back to class without speaking a word to Eddie. The ride home in Richies car was silent.Eddie didn’t say anything and neither did Richie.He didn’t want to bring it up at a bad time,but Richie knew there had to be a time when he DID bring it up,if something was going on with Eddie,he couldn’t just ignore it..he couldn’t end up like..Stan.

 

     _Stan was a happy guy.He was always smiling and laughing,until Pennywise came..He scarred Stan and the rest of the group forever.Took their biggest fears and almost killed them with it.Stan got attacked the night they defeated IT,and after that Stan wasn’t the same.He didn’t smile,or laugh,hell he barely even talked but when Richie found Stan in his bathtub one night,with slits in his wrists lying lifeless,he knew he should’ve done more to help..but he couldn’t anymore._

He couldn’t let that happen to Eddie too,so he grabbed Eddies hand and inhaled deeply.  
“Eds,what happened,don’t act like I didn’t see you today,not touching your food,your head down on the table,that concealer?!” Richie asked half screaming in Eddies face.”Actually let’s see what’s underneath there” even though he already knew.  
Richie took his finger licked it and wiped off the concealer on Eddies Neck,and there it was.A hickey on Eddies Neck has been formed and Richie look petrified.  
“Eddie what the hell happened?!” Richie screamed,while Eddie looked on terrified.  
And all at once Eddie broke into tears.  
“He assaulted and harassed me Rich”Eddie said looking into Richies eyes. “The first day with him was really nothing he just complimented me ALOT,but he didn’t do anything too extreme,the second day when he wasn’t supposed to be there,was a little more intense.My mom told us to go up to my room while she made dinner and of course we did.We played video games and watched TV and all that shit,it was all fine until he told me he liked me and wanted to date me and I told him I wasn’t interested.”Eddie said between sobs.  
“What happened after that Eddie?” Richie said sternly demanding for answers.

“He-He, he pinned me on my own bed and started kissing my neck,and was calling me Eds even though I only allow you to call me that,and then when he was about to unbutton my shirt,my mom called me down for dinner,but the last thing Josh said to me was that this wasn’t over!” Eddie said basically sobbing into Richies lap now.  
Richie was shocked.And mad.NO ONE touched Eddie like that.No one.But that Josh guy did,and Eddie felt violated,very violated.Richie wanted this Josh kid to pay,and if he did anything else Richie would literally kill him.  
“Eds,it’s okay,it’s okay.If you want I can come over today,and we can just chill out,if you want,will that make you feel better?”  
“Yeah-Yeah it will” Eddie said with a shy smile on his face,looking up at Richie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the group demands answers..and Eddie doesn’t feel well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short..I’ll try and make the next chapter longer.Also I’m making another story..which will be a group chat FanFiction between the losers club if you guys want to go check that out:)

The next day Eddie woke up,his heart racing,he had another nightmare.He had one every night,ever since IT came into their lives,Eddie could never stop thinking about it,and what happened to Stan,it was horrible.  
Eddie walked into school once again with his head held low.He walked past right Beverly,Bill,Ben,and Mike,and well Richie,he was nowhere to be found.Eddie didn’t know where he went after he left Eddies yesterday,but Eddie knew he was probably somewhere in school fooling around,and that theory was proven right when Richie came up behind him at his locker screaming “HEY EDS!”  
“Hey Richie” Eddie said in a quiet voice.  
“Um well” Richie said,once again realizing what happened yesterday and WHY Eddie was in such a bad mood.”Me,and Bev wanted to know if you wanted to come to the quarry with us after school,I mean Bill,Ben,and Mike might come too,if their parents say yes but so far it’s just me and Bev.So what’d you say Eds?” Richie asked with a shy smile on his face.  
“Sorry can’t,I’m hanging out with Josh again” Eddie said adding emphasis on the word Josh,meaning he literally hated this guy!  
Richie shoved Eddie into the nearest boys bathroom making sure no one could hear him and basically screamed in Eddies face...”Eddie,you’re not hanging out with him any longer!He fucking assaulted you,and no one should touch you like that,NO ONE,you’re not hanging out with him anymore okay?!”  
Eddie took a step back closer to the wall slightly taken aback by Richies screaming.  
“I’m sorry Rich,my moms forcing me,and you know how she gets,I know something happened yesterday but it’s not like he fucking raped me!” Eddie screamed a little louder than he should of.  
Eddie knew that Josh’s full intent yesterday was to rape him,but he didn’t and that’s all that mattered to him,he wanted to keep the rest of his friends safe from either Joshs or his moms wrath,and if that meant he had to hang out with Josh then so be it,as long as he never had to be in a room alone with him.  
“Whatever Eddie!” Richie yelled,as he rolled his eyes and walked out of the bathroom,leaving Eddie alone...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie talks to Bev,and the rest of the losers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short,it’s basically just a filler but go check out the story I just started called “if only”:)

“I DONT KNOW WHY HES DOING IT BEV!” Richie screamed,sitting in a circle with the rest of the losers minus Eddie,at Bills house.”HE KNOWS WHAT JOSH DID AND HE STILL HANGS OUT WITH HIM!”

  Richie screamed once again years almost flowing out of his eyes. None of the losers except for Eddie have ever seen Richie cry,but they know when it came to Eddie and Eddies safety he would do anything.

“Hey just calm down Rich,” Beverly said trying to be as gentle as possible with Richie knowing he could breakdown at any moment knowing that something could be happening to Eddie that he didn’t know about.”Were going to figure this out.But you know how Eddie is,he won’t disobey his mother no matter what,I know it’s bad but we”ll figure it out trust me” she said placing a hand on his shoulder giving him a reassuring smile.

And that’s when he did it...

  That’s when Richie broke down..

“HE DOESNT DESERVE IT BEV,HE DOESNT DESERVE FOR THIS TO HAPPEN TO HIM,HE DESERVES TO BE LOVED,AND CARED FOR,AND I WANT HIM TO BE SAFE,AND HE JU-JUST DESERVES SO MUCH BETTER!” Richie said in between sobs. The losers all then proceeded to give him all a hug,all giving each other worrisome looks really wondering what was happening to Eddie.

* * *

 

Richie got home around 11pm..going straight up to his room,ignoring his fathers yells asking where he’s been and why didn’t he ask to take his fathers car.All Richie cared about right now was Eddie.Thats all that was on his mind..That’s ALL he cared about,and all he was ever going to carry about.He then suddenly got taken out of his thoughts by a ring from the phone.

“Tozier residence” Richie said in his British guy accent.

“Richie” Richie knew it was Eddie and knew something was up from the slight cry’s coming from his voice.”Something happened today.” And just like that Richie was rushing over to Eddies house as fast as he could..


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie breaks down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a huge trigger warning in this chapter...of you are triggered in away by mentions of rape,or sexual assault please click away.

Richie rushed over to Eddies house going as fast as he could the words “something happened today” replaying over in his mind.He knew for a fact Eddie wouldn’t of called as late as he did if it wasn’t something serious that happened.  
Richie opened up Eddies bedroom window and climbed in,not even realizing that Eddie was on the floor sobbing.  
“EDDIE!” Richie slightly screamed not loud enough to wake Mrs.K up.”What happened?!” Richie said rushing over to Eddie,giving him a hug looking at the bruises all over him..Richie gulped.  
“Jo-Josh,” Eddie managed to stammer our still crying in Richies arms.”He-He did something to me” Eddie said in a soft voice.  
Richie gulped he knew what Eddie was about to say,and he knew it wasn’t good.  
“He raped me Richie!” Eddie cried into Richies sleeve.”He fucking raped me,and my mom didn’t believe me,and is still praising him.” Eddie said digust in his voice.  
“Eddie...” Richie held Eddie tight knowing that Eddie was never going to be able to be as happy as he was before.This asshole just took Eddies innocence...Richie was mad.Richie was really mad.  
“Where the hell is he?!” Richie demanded his voice becoming stern.  
“I-I don’t know”Eddie stammered out.”After he did that to me he walked out the door without a word.”Eddie said still sobbing.  
Richie then held Eddie for the rest of the night..

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback


End file.
